This is an application for support of the 37th Midwest Connective Tissue Workshop to be held in Chicago, on May 8-9, 2009. The main goal of this conference is to bring together a diverse group of scientists and clinicians from Midwest region of the country in order to promote and facilitate the progress of translational research in the broad area of "connective tissue" and musculoskeletal disorders. These debilitating diseases affect millions of Americans, cause chronic pain and disability and cost billions of dollars in health care and lost productivity. These diseases include the many different forms of arthritis and numerous disorders of the musculoskeletal system. Thus, every effort should be made to promote research progress in the understanding, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of arthritis and musculoskeletal disorders. That is where we see the significance of the Midwest Connective Tissue Workshop. This meeting, like those held previously, will attract individuals with a wide range of experience, ranging from the internationally recognized leaders in the field (both basic scientists and clinicians) to newcomers, including junior faculty, orthopedic and rheumatology fellows and residents, postdoctoral fellows, graduate and medical students. The mission of this meeting is to facilitate interaction and research partnerships among investigators in the connective tissue field in the Midwest with emphasis on bringing together established investigators, new investigators and trainees. This meeting will also serve as a catalyst for interactions between the clinical and basic science research community in the Midwest. Although it is a "Midwest" Connective Tissue Workshop, investigators from other parts of the country have attended and are always welcomed. Historically this meeting is held at Rush (with few exceptions) in the Department of Biochemistry and consists of about 100 participants (about 50 research faculty and 50 students/fellows/residents). This is the only meeting in the Midwest with a primary focus on connective tissue and musculoskeletal disorders. Although this meeting has a 36-year history, this is the first proposal of its kind to be submitted to the NIH. The meeting will have presentations organized in six sessions with one session being dedicated to new investigator talks. The meeting will also address new developments in the musculoskeletal and connective tissue field, and will be focused on the following suggested topics: 1) ECM GENES: Regulation of Extracellular Matrix Gene Expression 2) ECM MOLECULES: Proteoglycans, Hyaluronan, Collagen and Matrix proteins;3) CELLS and TISSUES: Bone, Cartilage, Ligaments, Tendons, Meniscus 4) New Investigator Short Talks. 5) ANIMAL MODELS for musculoskeletal disorders;6) INTERVENTIONS: Implants, Tissue Engineering/ and Stem Cells. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative Connective tissue and musculoskeletal diseases affect millions of Americans, cause chronic pain and disability and cost billions of dollars in health care and lost productivity. Thus, every effort should be made to promote research progress in the understanding, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of arthritis and musculoskeletal disorders. That is where we see the significance of the Midwest Connective Tissue Workshop. The mission of this meeting is to facilitate interaction and research partnerships among clinical and basic science investigators in the connective tissue field in the Midwest with emphasis on bringing together established investigators, new investigators and trainees.